Falling Into the Light
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Before going to Organization XIII base, Sora decided to make his last stop at Radiant Garden. Contain Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Square Enix!**

**Pairing: **Squall/LeonxSora

**Rated M for Mature!**

**Summary:** Before going to Organization XIII base, Sora decided to take one last stop at Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly started its descend on the horizon as the Restoration Committee rushed to finish their daily and routine duties before nightfall. After the raid of heartless and nobodies on the Radiant Garden, the task of restoring the city had become more strenuous than usual as work started to pile up with the new renovation and construction around the Bailey. And even though the committee had gained new allies from their struggles, rebuilding Radiant Garden still seemed like a distance dream. Peace was an attainable dream, everyone in the Restoration Committee knew that. Peace was a long far dream. It didn't happen magically overnight. It just required a lot of effort and self-sacrifice. Peace was one thing they all wanted, not matter how long way off they were from reaching it. And being the sentimental creatures they are, human beings will always seek out peace and a time of happiness.<p>

Leon let out a weary sighed. He found himself with Tifa in Ansem's Study clearing away the debris and cleaning the room. He was preoccupying himself by collecting and packing up the textbooks that were scattered around the room while Tifa, at the time, was replacing the giant picture frame against the decoded wall.

After the raid, some of the walls in the corridors have collapsed. He had asked Cloud to assist him, to renovate the walls and clear away the debris, but the blond only responded with few words that he was busy with other tasks.

Leon sighed again, but more loudly. The raven-haired monk noticed his distress and gave him a warm smile. "She'll be here in a few minutes," she said reassuringly.

"Few minutes? I told Yuffie to bring some supplies over an hour ago. Knowing her, she is probably goofing off somewhere else," Leon said as he started to walk towards the computer room.

"Would you like me to go get the equipment instead?" Tifa offered.

"Wait, let me contact Cid first to know if she is still at Merlin's house," Leon replied.

Leon walked to computer room and turned on the computer which eventually asked for a password. He automatically typed in the names of his three companions who were probably exploring different worlds.

Leon amused for a moment, remembering the sight of the brunette first time using the computer for the first time. '_The teen can fight an army of heartless, but has problems using a simple computer.'_ Never in Leon life had he met such an unusual, but fascinating person before.

Leon waited as the computer send a transmission to the other terminal. When the screen appeared, Leon was glaring at the other occupant on the computer screen.

"Hi Leon!" Yuffie greeted ecstatically.

"Yuffie, why are you still at Merlin's house?" Leon inquired, his eyes narrowed into a scowl. "I specifically told you to get us some equipments and return immediately."

"Oopps! Sorry Leon, I forgot," The ninja said innocently flashing him a silly and lopsided grin.

Leon sighed. '_Typical Yuffie...'_

"Don't be angry Leon, you can blamed Sora. He distracted me." Yuffie said. The young ninja noticed the slightly widened eyes on the Leon's face after sharing that piece of information about the keybearer.

"Wait, Sora's there?" Leon asked curiously.

"Yep," the girl chirped. "He say something about wanting to see us before going to fight the Organization."

"Leon, is something wrong?" Tifa asked as she entered in the computer room dusting off her gloves. She then glanced to the computer screen and saw the female ninja on the other side of computer monitor. "So, I'm guessing that she is not coming then." Tifa sighed with a smile on her face.

"Let's call it a day. We'll finish what we need to do here and resume tomorrow." Leon said to the other occupant in the room before turning off the computer monitor.

* * *

><p><em>Later at the Borough<em>

Leon and Tifa walked in silent, a weird habit that had grown between them. Leon, as he projected, wasn't much of a conversationalist and was grateful to Tifa for respecting that. As they turned at the corner with Merlin's house in sight, they saw Aerith setting at the front door of Merlin's house. It seemed like she was looking for someone. The brunette in pink shifted her gaze towards them as they approached closer and quickly ran towards them.

"Leon, Sora is here," Aerith said while smiling warmly.

"I know. Yuffie told me," Leon responded dryly.

"Do you know it's probably our last time seeing him?" The brunette said a hint of sadness in her voice.

Leon felt a cold chills run up his spine after hearing her words. '_Our last time seeing him...'_

The brunette in pink quickly grabbed the raven-hair woman and started dragging her the shopping district. "C'mon, we're cooking up a feast for the evening. It's probably our last time, so let make it count," she said warmly. Tifa waved Leon off who was standing like statue in front of Merlin's house.

_'Our last time...'_ Leon mentally thought, his mind washed with unease as he glanced at the horizon seeing the sun setting.

His mind, however, didn't register hearing the creak of Merlin's front door opening. "Leon!" Leon heard his name chirp as he turned around to come to face to the keybearer. Standing two feet away was Sora. Leon stood there, deluding every aspects of the teen to his memory. Despite his stoic personalty, complimented from Cloud, Leon tried to keep an arm distance from people, but that was not the case for Sora. Whenever he saw that smile on the brunet's face, he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in his chest. And over the course of the journey, whenever the teen usually stopped to see the Committee, Leon could not help feel a knot in his stomach when the teen quickly seek out his company first. It usually took five minutes of his patience to wear thin before walking away from a conversation with one of the committee's member. However, with Sora, Leon enjoyed the teen company. There was something mesmerizing and magical that held comfort in his chest whenever he stared into those baby blues. He tried to ignored his body signal, the fluttering feeling in his stomach to his eyes sneaking glances to the teen from the corner of his eyes. But it wasn't until one faithful night when he woke up, drenched in sweat under the cover of his bed. The keyblader wielder was in his dream, under him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. He sat at the edge of his bed, his face in his hand when he came to a horrible realization. He had fallen for Sora and since that night, the image of a certain keybearer had plagued his mind in his dreams.

The older brunette had never told anyone of his attraction of the teen. He tried to remain compose, not letting his facade show through with the others, especially not around Sora. He suppressed his desire, fearing and not wanting to lose his friendship with the younger teen. His stormy silver eyes snapped back to focused, quickly shifting back to latter who closed the front door before taking a seat on the steps on front door.

* * *

><p>Sora smiled as he left Merlin's house and he saw the person who secretly stole his heart when he visited Radiant Garden. He had met strange and crazy people on his journey, but not someone like Leon. Under all those brooding and thick leather was a kind and caring man. He first developed a crush when he first meet the older man at Traverse Town thinking it was some sort of attraction but after the reviving Hollow Bastion with gun-blade wielder together, the crush had somewhat bloomed into love. The man had a nag to make the butterflies in his stomach fluttered and his heart rate increasing.<p>

"Hi Sora," Leon said and then seated himself near the brunette. "So I hear that this will be our last time seeing each older."

Leon noticed the teen's facial expression sadden after realizing what he had said to the brunette.

"Yeah," the brunette said sadly looking down on the floor.

Leon was looking at the teen. He couldn't believe that this teen was the same boy he met at Traverse Town almost two years ago. Sora was all grown up and mature in a handsome young man from his adventure. Leon's eyes drifted to the teen face. With the setting sunlight on the teen feature, Leon could only stare at this beautiful face even though all he could see was sadness in those eyes. He was always accustomed to see the teen's smiling face, never this sadden expression.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be going back home. And I'm happy for you," Leon said smiling.

They both stay seated silently. Sora felt a pang in his chest hearing those words. '_He said that he is happy that I'm going home...'_ Sora mentally thought.

"You're not going to miss me?"Sora asked, gnawing on his lower lip.

Leon scratched the back of his head, unsure how to answer. "Well, of course we will. It's not like we'll forget again."

Sora felt a hand on his head. He turned and face Leon who was smiling warmly at him. He felt his heart running a mile from the sight of Leon smiling. Smiling at him. "Thanks for everything... you know. Like helping us and stuff," he heard the other occupant said warmly smiling.

"Leon," Sora said, his voice almost cracking, and then tackled the male in a hug.

Leon wasn't one for public affection, but he let this one action slide as he returned the embrace. Leon could feel his stomach knotting and unknotting as he tightened his hold around the teenager. He could hear light sobs and muffles from his chest. "You remember what I said that our hearts will always be connected. And we're always be together and the memories we share will never be forgotten," Leon said warmly.

"But this is different!" Sora mumbled weakly in Leon chest. '_If the organization is taking down and then the worlds will return back to normal. Which means that the worlds will be lock and a keybearer wouldn't be needed. And I wouldn't be able to see you again...'_

"You need don't worry about us. You just concentrate getting home with Riku and Kairi," Leon said reassuringly. Sora looked down, not making eye contact with the older male. He nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Leon. Can I ask for ummm, a favor?" Sora said. He was fiddling with his fingers nervously.<p>

The older male look down at the sight of teen still in his arms. He quirked his eyebrow at the teen's strange behavior. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Umm, well, you see Donald and Goofy are staying at Merlin's for the night and there not enough room, and I was wondering if I stay at your place for the night?" Sora said while not facing Leon.

Leon felt his heart did a flip when an unexpected red tint appeared on those carmel cheeks. He never noticed that red and blue goes so perfectly together. He nodded. "Sure, I have a spare room," the older male offered, standing up from the floor and gently pulled the teen on his feet when he saw Aerith and Tifa returning with supplies and bags full of groceries.

For the rest of the evening, the entire Restoration Committee members passed the time cooking up a feast for the keybearer hero and his friends. Merlin house didn't have a big enough dining table to hold all the members, so they decided to spread a large carpet on floor and dined while listening the keybearer's adventures in different worlds.

After all the food was heavily consumed, the Restoration Committee members decided to retire to their homes for the night, waving goodnight to their friends. Leon was the last one to leave Merlin's house with the keybearer following his footstep to his house in the Borough, leaving Sora's two companion snoring on Merlin's sofa. They quietly walked under the starry sky, too deep in thought. As they reach the house, Sora seated himself at the front steps of Leon's house and look up at the starlit sky.

"Out of all the worlds out there, I think I will miss this one the most," He mumble weakly.

"What makes you say that?" Leon questioned, taking a seat beside the teen.

"Well, its obvious! This was the first world I see other than the Islands and it where I gain new friends," Sora grinned still staring into the ocean of stars. He then giggled to himself remembering something important.

Leon quirked his eyebrow at the amusing face on the teen, "Something funny?"

"You," he replied warmly smiling facing Leon with a tint blush on his face.

"Me," the older brunette sounded surprise.

"Yep! You were the first person I meet when I started my journey. My first memory of my journey," he said heartily grinning. Leon felt stiffness in his chest hearing the teen words. He placed his hands on the teen's shoulder, "And it will be a memory that I'll treasure for a life time," he said while smiling looking back at the teen.

"C'mon let's get inside," the older brunette answered, standing up to open the door. He entered his house with the smaller brunette tailing behind of him.

* * *

><p>"It's late," Leon indicated gesturing to the clock which read 11:00 pm. He glanced at the teen who yawned and his pairs of blue eyes begging for sleep. "You can freshen up in the bathroom upstairs before sleeping," he offered.<p>

"Ammm... I don't have any spare cloths to change into?" the younger brunette said with a flush face while fiddling with his fingers embarrassingly.

"I'll find something," the older man offered before ascending the stairs to his bedroom. Sora followed the older man and entered Leon's bedroom. Sora noticed that the entire room smell like _Leon_. He turned and looked at the bed which was double bed and flushed deep shaded of red. Before he could look away, his mind wandered, provoking mental images through his head, images of him sleeping under the thick blanket, wrapped in two strong arms.

Leon grabbed a t-shirt and a pajamas from the closet and glanced at the teen who was looking at his bed with a face radiating bright red. '_The kid has a dirty mind...'_ Leon mentally smirked to himself. He quickly brushed away the thought before he ended up doing something he will regret in his own bedroom.

"Here, I used to wear these years ago. I out grown them now, hopefully they will fit you," he handed to the teen who accepted the fabrics and leave the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After a refreshing bath, the younger brunette exited the bathroom and noticed the silence atmosphere surrounding him. "Leon?" Sora called out and earned a replied from down below. He discovered the older brunette, who was without his jacket, was seated in a chair, reading a book. "Here!" The teen offered to Leon.<p>

Leon's mind registered the teen coming down the stairs but he didn't pay any attention until the teen placed something before him. He looked up from his book and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight. The younger brunette was only wearing the over large white t-shirt but not the pajamas that he had offered to the keyblade wielder. The t-shirt covers much but not much when Leon's eyes started to wander down below the teen's waist and noticed how keenly the fabric stop covering from the teen thighs. Leon swallowed down a large knot resting at the back of his throat wanting nothing more than pushing the teen against the wall and devouring the teen at that spot. Temptation was only an arm length away. He had thought the kid was cute and adorable based on primal observation, but now he's sexy. Life was certainly cruel to him. Trying to control his desire and licking his lips at the sight, the older brunette finally break away from his trance noticing the pajamas in the teen hand.

"The pajamas is too big, it was falling off from my waist," the keybearer said sheepishly while giving the older male the piece of fabric. And plus it will looked stupid dragging half of the material on the floor.

Leon got up from the chair and calmly exited the room noting that room was increasingly becoming too hot. He entered the kitchen to offer the teen anything to drink or eat before he went to sleep. The teen quickly declined the older male's offer. "Then you better go to sleep if you want an early start tomorrow."

The teen nodded. "Goodnight Leon," the teen said watching the older male for a moment before walking to the spare room upstairs.

Leon sighed. '_Last night before seeing the kid off tomorrow...'_ he mentally muttered. Deciding not to deal with his emotional torment, Leon walked back to his room to sleep. There was nothing he could do to make this situation better for him. '_It's better to let the kid go...' _He stripped himself of his clothing except for his black boxer brief and collapsed on his bed before turning off the lights.

* * *

><p>Sora was in the guest room lying on the bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't. His chest was hurting knowing that after tomorrow he probably wouldn't see the sable-haired man anymore. He turned on his side trying to sleep but when he closed his eyes, all he see was Leon. Sighing tiredly, he threw the blanket off from his body and silently walked toward Leon's bedroom. '<em>I don't want leave without telling him first...' <em>Sora thought. He didn't want things to end like this. This was probably his last chance.

He quietly opened the door and heard a movement from the bed. The teen walked quietly towards the bed and saw that Leon was asleep. Sora's eyes softened seeing the older man peaceful and calm sleeping face. He felt a sting in his chest as tears started to shrouded his vision and sorrowfulness consumed his body knowing that this would be his last chance seeing Leon's peaceful face again. Sora watched as his body reach out instinctively on it's own to the other male.

Later in the night, Leon felt something poking him from his slumber. "Leon," he heard sobbing coming from his room. He opened his eyes and saw the young brunette standing beside his bed, the teen's face covered in tears.

"Sora, what wrong?" Leon asked immediately pushing the blanket from him and seated himself at the edge of his bed. He felt heaviness in his chest at the sight of the crying teen.

"It just... that," the younger brunette cracked in his voice, tearing flowing down his face.

"Just what Sora?" Leon responded putting his arms on the teen shoulders.

"I don't want tomorrow to be our last day together. I want to be with you everyday as possible, Leon," Sora confessed sobbing, throwing himself into Leon's arm without thinking. "I want to be with you."

Leon's eyes widened in surprise and then softened after hearing the teen declaration. He smiled. '_Huh, it can't be help then...'_ he thought. He adjusted the younger brunette in his lap while embracing the teen. He wrapped his arms around the teen while circling his finger in the teen back to comfort him. Sooner or later, the teen sobbing quiet down.

"Sora," Leon grabbed the teen chin and rise the teen's face so they are watching each other. Leon slightly pressed his forehead against the younger brunette forehead whose face was flushing deep red of being so closed to the older brunette. "I want to be with you too," Leon whispered softly.

"What! But- But earlier you said that you're happy that I'm going home," he mumbled in Leon chest. "I don't want to go home knowing that I would never see you again."

"I'll find a way," Leon said confidently smiling down at the younger brunette wiping away the tears with his thump.

Sora looked up at Leon with widen eyes "But how? The worlds will be locked."

"True, but I know an old bat who can help us. There will some restrictions that will broken though," the older brunette said of his plan. "But all I can ask for is for you to have patience. That's all I can guarantee for now. Okay?"

To Sora, it sounded like a flicker of hope. He saw determination his those stormy eyes and nodded.

"Now that agreed, there is something that I always wanted to do for a while now?" Leon said smirking.

"And what's that?" Sora asked innocently.

"This!" the older brunette said while pulling the flush body against him and locking lips with teen.

Sora grasped coming in contact with heated half-naked body and was surprise when Leon started to kiss him. "Nnnn," Sora moaned giving Leon more access to deepen the kiss. His hands automatically wrap themselves around Leon neck giving him more leverage to deepen the kiss. He thought that he can go forever being kiss by Leon, but there was this nasty organ called lungs which begged the differ, dying of air.

When they broke the kiss, the younger brunette was panting but that didn't stop Leon as he started kissing the teen's jaw and down to his neck. Leon lifted the teen in his arms and placed him on his bed followed as the teen pulled his new lover on top of him. Leon looked down at the flushed teen, he was at the his breaking point. All those sleepless night he spend thinking of a certain keyblade wielder finally taken a toll on his restraint.

"Sora, did you mean it... when you said that you wanted to stay with me?" Leon whispered in the teen ear before nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, I wanted to spend every moment with you. I love you, Leon," the younger brunette said moaning and pull his new lover into deep kiss.

After they parted, Leon buried his face in the younger neck "I love you too," he responded in a deep low voice.

Sora look up smiling at his lover in his arm. "Leon, do you mean it?" rephrasing Leon's question.

Leon get off the teen and seated himself while putting the teen in his lap. He was staring into the most beautiful pair of shimmering blue eyes. He nodded, smiling softly.

"Prove it!" the younger occupant said bravely with a flushed face.

Leon's eyes widened at the teen words. He bent down to kiss the teen in his neck at a sensitive flesh. "Do you know what you're asking?" he said softly.

Sora shivered feeling the warmth breath tingling his flesh response by wrapping his arms around the older brunette neck. "Yes," he mumbled softy. "I want you to be my first." '_And my last...'_ His heart was beating ten folds in his chest.

Leon lay the teen back against his bed and kiss him. Leon's arms ghosted under the t-shirt, teasing and touching very inch of flesh hidden under the fabric. His hands becomes more bolder when two sets of fingers reached to two pink bud, circling the teen's nipples. The older brunette smiled in the kiss when he heard his new lover moan sweetly, arching in pleasure.

Leon started to unbutton the white shirt, throwing the piece of fabric over his shoulders, not giving a care when the shirt landed. He started leaving a trail of kisses down the teen jaws to his chest. After playing with the nipples with his hands which willingly stiffened, Leon decided to tease the teen's even more, when his tongue flickered over the harden bud. He will definitely make Sora goes crazy for him after tonight.

"_Ahh, Leon,"_ Sora moaned loudly.

Leon moved to the other nipple and started to tease it by nibbling on the sensitive flesh. The sweet moans continued to echo in the room as a trail of kisses proceeded down the teen's soft stomach. Leon heard a giggle when his tongue dipped into the teen's navel.

"Leon, that's tickle," the younger teen laugh blissfully.

He continued his kisses toward waist. He noticed the tent under the teen fabric was begging to come out from its confinement. The man dipped his finger under the waistband of the fabric and looked up at the teen who nodded with a flushed face in response. The t-shirt on the floor was later joined with another piece of fabric, complemented by Leon.

Leon was staring at the naked, flushed body that tortured his mind whenever he dreams of a certain brunette. "Beautiful," he said softly which definitely correlate to the real image he was looking at.

"Don't stare Leon," the younger teen said with a deep blush across his face.

Leon chuckled, before leaning down, locking lips with the teen again.

* * *

><p>Sora moaned into the kiss and feel his body burning under the heated body of his lover. With strength, he pushed his lover off of him and climb on top of him. "I want to make feel good too," he said innocently and begin by kissing his new lover.<p>

Leon, surprised by the teen' strength, compelled into the kiss and the assertiveness. Sora, inexperienced of sex, started to copy Leon's actions by kissing Leon's jaws and down to toward his chest. He felt his lover tense, holding his breath when he kiss him on his right shoulder.

"Sensitive much," Sora teased smiling.

"You tell anyone, especially Yuffie, Cid or Cloud, there will be punishment," he warned playfully.

Slender hands traveled around the hot bodies touching every muscle and flesh. '_God, I wish I had a body like this...'_ Sora mentally screamed. And those abs, Sora continued kissing downward over the hard planes of the older brunette's stomach. He noticed a thin trail of hairs leading downward the navel disappearing under the underwear which was concealing the big tent of his lover.

Leon saw the teen staring down at his length. "Go on, take it off," he commanded giving the younger brunette some control over him to boost his confidence.

Sora dipped his finger under the waistband of started to pull the piece of fabric off which his lover ends up kicking off. Sora aquatic eyes widened at the sight. '_Ohhh... wow__...'_ he gulped and licked his lips instinctively at the sight.

Before Sora can make anymore advances, Leon pulled his young flushed lover into his lap and kiss. The younger brunette moaned when both stiff erection rubbed against each other.

"Leon, I'm not done yet," the keybearer whined after breaking the kiss. He pushed his lover in the bed and turned around to face the harden length. He looked in fascination as a drop of clear liquid slowly started to form at the silt at the top of his lover's erection. Curiosity soaking in his thought, the younger brunette took a firm hold on the length, before bending forward, letting his tongue run over the blunt tip. He noted that the liquid didn't have much flavor, an unusual mixture between salt and sweet. Looking at the harden length, he was more eager to taste it again. With his hand wrap around the base, he leaned forward again taking the head into his mouth massaging it with his lips and tongue.

Leon, trying very hard to suppressing moans, quirked his eyebrow at the sight giving to him. The teen lying facing toward his cock was giving Leon a view of the teen's perfect firm rear. He firmly grabbed the teen thighs and begin nibbling on the delicate flesh on the teen's thigh.

"Aahh Leon._" _the keybearer moaned dropping the length from his mouth.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me here," Leon purred as he continued kissing and sucking on the Sora's inner thighs. He wrapped his hand around the teen' cock and slowly began stroking the length.

"_Mmmm,"_ Sora purred in pleasure then look down at the swollen length before engulf it again.

Leon grunted, restraining moaning loudly as he continued licking from the teen's thighs toward the teen's virgin hole and over the crack. Leon's hips bucked when the teen started bobbing his head up and down after licking and sucking on the length. '_Damn, how in the world did the kid learn to do that?'_ Leon knew that he wouldn't last long if the teen continued with his treatment. It would be embarrassing if he cum in less than a minute.

Sora felt an arm snaked around is midsection and pull against the hot body. "Leon, I'm not finish yet?" he responded eagerly wanting to continue.

"I want my first to be with each other together," Leon said softly before kissing the teen's shoulder blades and then capturing the young brunette into a heated kiss. "I'll be back," he purred after breaking the kiss, walking towards the bathroom, leaving a flushed and panting Sora on his bed.

A naked Leon return with a bottle of lotion and a box of condoms which he placed on the night stand. He turned and looked at the teenager on his bed who has only lust in those blue eyes. He picked up the teen and bringing Sora on top of him, straddling him as he seated on the edge of the bed.

Sora's mind was running a mile that he was going to have sex with Leon. He wrapped his arms around the Leon's neck bringing himself closer for a kiss.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked softly to reassure the younger brunette as he was staring into bright pairs of blue eyes.

"Please Leon. I need you," the teen begged followed by a nodded by the his lover.

Leon gently lay Sora on his back against the bed pulling his legs over this wide shoulder, exposing the teen's naked ass and a perfect height ready to be taken. Leon lubed his fingers with the contents of the lotion before bringing his fingers around the teen's tight entrance. Leon slipped his index finger into Sora's tightness. The teen under him gasped from the sudden intrusion by clamping on the finger. "Just relax, babe. It will feeling better, I promise." The sable-haired man responded calmly to reassure the teen's discomfort.

Leon continued to slide his digit in and out of the teen's tightness. "I'm going to add another one," He said softly followed by a nodded from the younger brunette. Leon pressed his index and middle fingers together with lube before sliding both into the teen. Sora grasped by the increase intrusion before eliciting a loud moan when the digits rubbed against a spot that sends a wave of pleasure throughout his body.

"Mmmm, so this is spot," Leon purred as he bended down before ravishing the teen's chest with kisses. He continued rubbing the teen sweet spot followed by scissoring him to loosen up the tightness. Leon used his other hand to reach the neglect teen's cock and slowly begin stoking the harden length.

"_Aahhh,_" the keybearer moaned increase in number and in volume as his lover continued touching him at the right places. He threw in head back against the pillow, tightened his knuckles into the white pristine sheets until they turned white. Seeing the keybearer was becoming accustomed to the two digits, Leon decided to add a third finger. Sora groaned as the intrusion of his hole stretch more in size.

After several minutes of preparation, Leon deemed that his lover is ready for his cock. "Sora, its going hurt first but after a while it will get better," he said reassuring as his young lover nodded.

Sora flushed while he watches Leon lube his harden length and got into position before he notice, something. "Wait," he yelled pulling his feet off the broad shoulder.

"Sora. If you are not ready, then we don't needed to rush things," the gun-blade wielder said cautiously not to scared the teen.

"It's not that, but that," he pointed to Leon's manhood. Leon glanced at his cock, but nothing seems wrong. '_Maybe its too big for him to handle...'_

"Take it off. I don't want that," the keybearer said embarrassingly with a deep blush on his face.

_'Don't want what? He didn't mean the condom?'_ Leon look down again. "Are you taking about the condom?" the older brunette asked incredulous.

The teen under him only nodded pulling the older brunette into a deepen kiss. "My first with you, flesh to flesh," Sora said blushing intensively and panting after breaking the kiss.

After taking off the condom, Leon readjusted their position with the teen on his back against the bed and his legs over Leon's broad shoulder. With a final glance and an approval nod from his lover, Leon slowly pushed against the tight entrance. He stopped after the blunt tip made it in to let Sora's muscle relax against the intrusion. Leon pushed a little more to let his length goes in further feeling the teen's inside walls massaging his cock. He heard a whimper eliciting from Sora.

"Just relax, Sora," Leon reassured.

"It too much and big," Sora cried wrapping his hands around Leon's neck and buried his face into Leon's chest.

Leon was about to pull out from the tight heat when Sora interrupted, "Wait Leon. Don't. I can deal with the pain."

"Like I said, just relax and breath. It will get better," the older brunette said calmly pulling the teen's legs off his shoulder. "Here, wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded.

Sora did as his lover command, their bodies embracing in heat. "I'm ready."

Leon begin pushing into the tight heat. He looked up at his lover, waiting for a response.

"I'm okay" Sora replied with his eyes close. "Just keep going."

To ease the teen's discomfort, Leon used his hand to stroke the teen's length while the other arm is safety wrap around his lover's waist. As the small body was becoming more hotter from Leon's hand working with the teen's cock, Leon gives a final push buried his entire length into the teen's tightness hitting the teen's sweet spot.

"_Aahh Leon,"_ Sora shuddered feeling wave of pleasure course throughout his body.

Leon gave the teen some time to adjust, but Sora seemed a little impatient when the teen wriggle his ass demanded to be fuck. Leon quirked his eyebrow at the teen's eagerly demand. Leon, deciding that the teen has enough time to adjust, slowly began thrusting into the teen hitting the teen' prostate with every thrust.

Sora moaned every time Leon hits his prostate and without noticing the thrusting increase in pace. The pain he felt before was easily overcome by intensive wave of pleasure running through his lithe body.

"Mmmm, you like that babe! Me taking you," Leon purred kissing the teen's neck and he continued thrusting into the needy heat.

"_Aahh, Leon..._So good, so good," the young brunette response wantonly.

Leon sped up more and more, thrusting deeper, faster, and harder into Sora. The young brunette widened his legs giving his lover better access which the man take full advantage. Sora pulled Leon into a kiss which he moaned into from the wave of pleasure scorching through his lithe body.

"_Mmmm,_ Leon's so big," the teen groaned into his lover's ear after breaking the kiss.

'_Damn,_' Leon's mentally grunted, as thrust becomes more erratic. He continued to pound into his lover into his mattress while Sora's sweet sounds continued to fill the room.

Sora was feeling a coil of pleasure developing inside of him ready to explode. He reached to relieve himself, but Leon stopped him. "Keep those hands where I can see them," he heard his lover purred.

"But Leon, I'm close!" the younger brunette cried, almost sobbing.

"I'm not stopping you, Sora. I want you to come, but only from me," Leon said panting as his thrust becomes more faster and deeper nailing the teen's prostate making him seeing stars.

"_Aahhh_, Leon... Leon," Sora moaned repeats as he drowned in pleasure. The teen loose it when his body shuddered and climax from the thick shaft carrying him over the edge.

Leon grunted and moaned his lover name as he climax, spilling his seeds into the needy hole after the sight of younger brunette reaching climax. He gave several more thrusts as the teen's ass continued to milk him for every drop before Leon collapse on the bed beside the teen pulling him against his warmth naked body. Only heavy breathing seems to echo in the bedroom.

"You okay there babe," Leon said deeply in a low voice against the teen's ear.

"_Hmmm..."_ the younger brunette only responded blissfully. His mind registered an arm wrap around his upper back and another below his knees as Leon lifted him up bridal style to the bathroom.

"We need a quick wash before going to sleep. You made a mess on yourself and on me," he indicated the wet stains on their bodies. The teen flushed a deep crimson red after hearing those words as the older brunette closed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

The rising sun's rays pierce through the widows casting a bright radiant glow that light up the bedroom, eliminating any darkness that dwell in the room. The light offered some extra warmth to the two occupants in the bed, but rustling of a new day from outside began to stirred the younger brunette from his slumber.

Sora opened his eyes only to feel his body consumed with bliss and warm. He felt two strong arms wrapped securely around his waist. His legs were tangled with the other occupant's in the bed and the light warm breathing from his partner was tickling down his neck while his body was being pressed against a warmth body. Sora turned around to face a calm and sleeping Leon. He flushed deep red remembering why he was beside the older man. After their adventures in bedroom, they decided to continue more in the bathroom. The younger brunette recalled an mental image of him being pressed against the shower walls clinging to Leon's wet, slippery and naked body. He smiled blissfully and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck to snuggle closer to the warmth heat. He heard a content groan before feeling the arms tightened around his middle.

"You awake?" Leon said after feeling the other occupant shift closer against him.

"Hmmm," was the only response the older brunette received before the teen give him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. "Waking up to this warmth is something I could get used to,"Leon said warmly feeling fully content. He glanced at the clock which indicated 9 a.m. He threw the blanket off their bodies. Only covered by their underwear, Leon lifted the teens in his arms, carrying the teen outside the bedroom. "C'mon, I gonna cook us up something good for breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>Around lunchtime at Borough...<em>

"Sora," Yuffie piped spotted Leon and Sora walking towards Merlin's House. "What takes you guys so long? We're were waiting for you!"

The teen scratched the back of his head innocently. "We sleep in," he admitted sheepishly. The female ninja grabbed his arm tugging him inside the house before giving the older man a quick smile.

Donald and Goofy decided to leave early to Market Place start-up the Gummi Ship giving the keybearer sometime to talk to his friends.

"Here," Aerith handed him a box shape object wrapped in a cloth. "It's a lunch if you get hungry," she said warmly. Sora looked at the lunchbox and then at the young woman and back to the lunchbox before he tackled the woman into a hug which she returned while she runs her hands through his thick, spiky brown locks.

"We'll meet again," she said smiling.

"Give those bastard one good punch for me," complemented by Ninja.

"Be careful and take care," Tifa said smiling.

"Don't get y'all self frozen again," Cid joked. Sora nodded smiling.

"C'mon Sora. You can't keep Donald and Goofy waiting," Leon said walking out the house.

"I'll see you guys soon," the younger brunette promised before leaving the Merlin's House. He saw Leon waiting for him outside. They walked in silence towards the Market Place. As they reach to Gummi Ship, Sora paused as Leon continued walking. Leon stopped and glanced at the teen who was looking down. He smiled to himself before walking to teen and placed his hands on the younger brunette head. He crouched down to look at his lover into his eyes. All he saw was tears swelling up into bright blue eyes.

"Leon," Sora choked before throwing himself into the man's arms.

"It alright," the older brunette comfort the teen. "Stay strong and remember my promise that I'll see you again."

Sora nodded after Leon's finger wiped away the tears falling from his cheek. He pulled the man into a deep kiss noting the strong arms wrap around him which deepen the kiss. "Don't keep me waiting long," Sora mumbled into Leon's chest after breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry, babe. You just go give those bastard hell for me," Leon smiled. After breaking the contact, Leon watched as keybearer entered the Gummi Ship and flew away. He walked back toward the Borough smiling knowing a bright future awaits him. Now he needed to find Merlin..._  
><em>

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: I cannot leave the story there, can I? Possibly a sequel ;)... Some feedback will be nice!


End file.
